


Miss You, Hate You

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hate(?) sex, M/M, PWP, Please don't be such an aft Helex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an organic planet, Tesarus and Helex frag out their relationship problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You, Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Tesarus and Helex have a really rocky bonded relationship... This is one of many fights they have trying to work out their differences.

“I know you missed me,” Helex growls at Tesarus, creeping through the trees.

Tesarus responds with a snarl and Helex grins at him. Whipping around, Tesarus races through the trees, on towards lesser populated regions. Roaring with laughter, Helex chases after him, stronger, denser frame propelling himself forward quickly.

As Tesarus leaps a fallen log, Helex catches up with a flying tackle. Hands securely holding onto Tesarus’ breastplate, Helex hangs on as they tumble into the ground, throwing up mounds of dirt. Helex presses a firm, sweaty kiss to Tesarus’s lips; as he allows the kiss to progress, Tesarus moans. The kiss becomes sloppy as Helex pops off his own armor, thick spike bouncing free eagerly. As he touches Tesarus’ hips, the armor falls away from the larger mech.

“You can't stay away,” Helex taunts, circling Tesarus’ valve with the head of his spike.

Tesarus shoots a hand up and grabs Helex’s throat, flipping over to pin Helex to the ground. Tesarus’s spike appears, long and throbbing. Reaching down, he spreads Helex’s valve lips with his thumb.

He sinks his spike deep into Helex, drawing a roar of pain and ecstasy out of the bottom mech. Glaring down at Helex, Tesarus gives him a rough kiss. Helex cants his hips up, receiving each new pounding thrust eagerly.

“You like it too,” Tesarus growls lowly, nearing release. “Admit it.”

One particularly deep thrust draws a mewl from Helex, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. At Tesarus’ comment, Helex’s eyes fly open and he shoves Tesarus away into a nearby tree. 

Tesarus is momentarily stunned, but that moment is enough for Helex to force him onto his hands and knees, shoving his spike into Tesarus’ valve. Breath whooshing out, Tesarus grits his denta as pleasure rolls through his frame. He loved Helex to take him... frag him hard...

“Frag me hard,” Tesarus growls back at Helex, and the other mech grins wildly, slapping Tesarus across the aft.

“Beg.”

Tesarus takes the blow eagerly. “No.”

Helex strikes him again. “Beg.”

Tesarus grunts, trying to hide his moan. Over and over Helex strikes him until Tesarus is whimpering and moaning unabashedly, trembling. “Please! Please, Helex!”

Laughing darkly, Helex draws his spike out and thrusts in slowly. “That's more like it,” he snarls, rubbing the area he struck. “That's it...”

Tesarus’ body tenses as his charge rapidly builds in his belly. Once his spike is slicked with enough of Tesarus’ lubricant, Helex increases the pace of his thrusting.

“Helex! Harder!”

Obeying the command without reprimand, Helex strikes Tesarus across the back, panting softly. His armor clangs on Tesarus’s sharply with each thrust.

Tesarus cries out in hot pleasure, mouth parting as the urges deep within his mind are satisfied. Shouting, transfluid spills from his spike, valve clenching and driving Helex into his own overload. Both Mecha roar out loudly, and Tesarus slumps to the ground, arms and legs giving up. Helex sinks down on top of him. Both of their chests heave, frames running hard to compensate.

Helex puts an arm around Tesarus, pressing his face into Tesarus’ shoulders.

“Stay?” he whispers, breath hot against Tesarus’ neck.

Tesarus, still catching his breath, sinks into him. “...can't.”

Helex freezes, then withdraws his arm. 

“Then go.”

Tesarus pulls away, shoving Helex off as he picks up his armor and puts it on. He looks down at Helex sadly, turning for home.

“I miss you.”

“Go away.”

Sighing softly, Tesarus turns and starts walking.


End file.
